SoulClan book 1 Darkeness falls
by dsmedina52766
Summary: Eclipsemoon is deputy of SoulClan and is ready to take Treestar's place soon. But then she learns of a MoonClan cat named Rouge who looks like she could be the harsh Bloodfang's sister. When her medicine cat receves a shocking mesage from Luna her mother who died in a raid she learns that she cant trust everyone. OC Clans!
1. Prologue

**was bored so I typed up the prologue. The allegiances will change as I get more entries so don't worry. Also I may change the date when all entries are due. Enjoy!**

* * *

Allegiances

SoulClan

Leader- Treestar- brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Deputy- Eclipsemoon- small blue grey she-cat with dark blue eyes and black paws, ears and tail tip

Medicine cat- Honeycloud- cream she-cat with teal eyes, a white underbelly, and ginger flecks across her back (xScarclawx)

Warriors: Thunderleap- grey tom with a yellow eye and an orange eye, a white tail and black flecks across his back (xScarclawx)

Bloodfang- large white tabby with jet black stripes and unusual red eyes (former rouge)

Stonepelt- grey tom with hazel eyes Apprentice:Duskpaw

Mousepath- small black and white she-cat (Eclipsemoon's sister)

Smoketail- Black-grey tom with piercing blue eyes (Cindeheart12)

Apprentinces- Duskpaw- ginger tom with amber eyes

Queens: Petalfall- light ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly (Expecting Thunderleap's kits) (xScarclawx)

Kits- still none

Elders- Lightningtail- ginger tom with a broken tail

MoonClan

Leader- Shadestar- Black she-cat with grey stripes

Deputy- Wolfshadow- large black she cat white paws and amber eyes

Medicine cat- Sunsetfire-dark brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes and black paws (Sunsetfire769)

Warriors- Sundrownice- smokey grey almost black she-cat with pale blue eyes (Sunsetfire769)

Sunrisesky- pale grey tabby she-cat with green eyes (Sunsetfire769)

Rogue- Back she-cat with unusual red eyes

Moonstripe- Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Hazeleye- Dark brown she-cat with one hazel eye and one green eye

Apprentnces- none yet

Queens- none yet

Kits-none yet

Elders- none yet

StarClan

Swiftstar- White tom former leader of SoulClan died from greencough

Luna- Small black she-cat Treestar's mate former member of SoulClan KIA in a MoonClan raid

Silverpaw- White tom with silver paws former member of SoulClan Eclipsemoon's and Mousepath's brother killed by a falling tree

Smallkit- Brown tom former member of SoulClan died of greencough

Blazestar- Ginger tom former leader of MoonClan died in a fire

Tigerstripe- White tabby she-cat with black stripes and hazel eyes former deputy of MoonClan KIA in a raid

Whitewish- Pure white tom with blue eyes former member of MoonClan drowned in a lake

Darkmoon-Dark brown tabby tom former medicine cat of SoulClan

Oliveleaf-Black tom with dark green eyes former medicine cat of MoonClan

* * *

A black she-cat ran through the woods. The fire was spreading through the forest quicker han she expected. Her kit dangled in her mouth as the other one danged on her back. She kept running untill she felt the tabby tumble off her back. She had to keep running and leave her kit behind. She promised her mate she would give her kits to MoonClan. The she-cat ran until she saw a pure white tom near an oak tree. "Whitewish!" She yelled. "You brought them as promised." the tom replied. "Yes Blood fell somewhere. I think the fire got to him first." "Thank you I will make sure that she becomes a strong warrior. In the mean time stay here till the fire stops. Fires never reach across the lake." "Thank you" The she-cat bowed her head. Whitewish picked up the black kit and took her to the camp. "Who's that you got there?" asked Sundrownpaw his apprentice. "A kit I found wandering alone. It doesn't have a sent from one of the other clans." Sundrownpaw eyed the kit suspiciously. "Why does it have red eyes?" "Same reason you have blue ones." Shadefoot padded to them. "Whitewhish why do you have a kit?" "I found it wandering around. It didn't smell like a SoulClan cat so decided to take it in." "Why didn't you take it to Blazestar?" "I would have but Sundrownpaw distracted me." "Sorry Whitewish" the smaller apprentice bowed in apology. "It's alright why don't you see if Hazelpaw will play with you?" "Good idea!" Sunrisepaw bounced to the apprentices den. Shadefoot et out a long sigh. "Apprentices always have so much energy. Anyway I'll get Blazestar. Why don't you ask Wolfshadow to nurse her. She still has milk left after her kits died." That was true Wolfshadow's kits were born to early and died from the cold. "Ok then." Whitewish picked up the kit again and headed to the warriors den. Wolfshadow instantly woke up when he entered. "Hey whats the big idea?" Whitewish set down the kit. "I need you to take care of her." Wolfshadow sniffed the kit. "Well it's not from SoulClan so I guess I can." She picked up the kit and headed to the nursery. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the maple tree for a clan meeting!" Blazestar said from her spot on the maple tree. Whitewish headed there with the other cats already gathering. "Whitewish has found a rogue kit so I have decided to take it into our clan. However we have no queens so-" "Acully I can take care of the kit." Wolfshadow said while the kit was playing with her paws. "Very well." Blazestar continued. "However the kit will not have a clan name. She will be called Rogue because she was origanly a rogue."

* * *

"Hey Eclipsepaw wait up!" Lightningtail yelled. His apprentice Mousepaw padded along beside him. He offered to take Luna's apprentice Silverpaw and Treestar's apprentice Eclipsepaw out for hunting. "There's something over there!" Silverpaw said eyeing a lump of moving snow. "Good find Silverpaw!" Eclipsepaw sniffed the air. "It smells like kit" Silverpaw padded twords the lump and brushed off the snow. A little black and white tabby was shivering in the cold. Silverpaw gentally picked it up. "Let's take it to Darkmoon" "Ok!"

* * *

**AND DONE! Yes I finally finished the prologue! Chapter 1 might be up this weekend. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. Chapter 1

"It's dawn now. You may go rest." Eclipsemoon told the new warrior, Bloodfang. "It's about time!" he hissed as he made his way to the warrior's den. Eclipsemoon sighed. _Why is he always do snappy! _she thought to herself. Smoketail a young warrior leaped out from the den with Stonepelt not so far behind. "You guys ready for dawn patrol?" She asked. "Of corse!" said Smoketail. Duskpaw padded to them. "Well than everyone's here let's go!" Eclipsemoon lead the way out of camp with the three following. "We should check the MoonClan border" suggested Stonepelt. "They're not quite on good terms with us." He closed his eyes deep in thought. "Who cares! If any of them are on our territory they'll be sorry!" Duskpaw said crouching down and flexing her claws. Eclipsemoon wandered forward. With the others not far behind. She sniffed the air. "Someone's here!" Smoketail and Stonepelt sniffed the air as well. "It's Rouge." Stonepelt finally declared. _Of course she loves to cause trouble. _Eclipsemoon thought to herself. "Duskpaw don't do anything rash!" Stonepelt ordered his apprentice. "Alright I wont!" Eclipsemoon walked up to the black she-cat. "Well if it isn't the great deputy herself!" "What are you doing in SoulClan's territory!" Eclipsemoon hissed. "Your territory!" Rouge snickered. "More like mine! It all is of course! Everything!' "What in StarClan's name are you talking about!" "MoonClan is my clan therefore MoonClan territory is mine. My brother is in SoulClan. So SoulClan territory is mine." "Liar!" Duskpaw hissed. "Why who do you think you are? You're just an apprentice hardly much of a challenge." Duskpaw crouched into a battle stance. "Duskpaw stop!" Stonepelt flicked his tail in front of her. The red-eyed she-cat snickered. "Let her fight me Stonepelt." Smoketail glared at Rouge. "If you want to fight her then no **one** in your clan is here to stop you. But you'll be breaking the warrior code." Rouge couched down. "Who cares anymore!" She hissed before pouncing on him. Smoketail growled before shoving her off. "Well you've gotten better Smokepaw." "It's Smoke_tail_ in case you don't know." Rouge charged at him slashing at his neck. Smoketail dodged her before she could scratch him. Stonepelt crouched down waiting for a good time to strike. "Duskpaw go tell Treestar whats going on and that if we don't come back before sunhigh send a patrol." Eclipsemoon ordered the apprentice. "What? But I want to fight!" "Now!" She hissed. Duskpaw obeyed and headed back to camp. Stonepelt slashed at Rouge's side while Smoketail fought her off. Eclipsemoon heard the bush behind her rustle. Before she could say anything a brown tabby pounced on her. She shoved the attacker off. _A rouge? No he has a collar. _Eclipsemoon thought to herself before she got a closer look at the collar. _BloodClan!_

* * *

Honeycloud looked around. She was asleep yet this place looked familliar. "Honeycloud!" She turned around to see her old mentor. "Darkmoon!" Darkmoon nodded. "Yes but I have to give you a message." Honeycloud's ears shot up. "_There are six chosen cats. The first is you sweet as honey. The second is as brave as the wolf. The third is hidden in the shadowed moon. The fourth is strict but loyal none the less. The fifth is found where the darkness is. The sixth is as playful as a kit. When all their powers are awoken they can stop the darkness that even the Dark Forest fears." _Honeycloud shivered at the thought. "Wait I'm in the prophecy!" "Yes you are find out who the other five are before it's too late!" "But how will I know if they are the right cats?" "StarClan will be there to tell you." Darkmoon said before fading away. Honeycloud woke up to feel the cold wind blowing in her den. "I need to find something to block the wind." Her den was half destroyed by a falling tree wich fell on top of poor Sliverpaw before he could run away. The den wasn't completely rebuilt but it was fine for Honeycloud. She looked for some thin twigs that she could use as part of a wall. She walked along the coast of the creek. She caught her paw in something and tumbled into the creek. _I'm so clumsy. How could I possibly be a prophesied cat! _She thought as she shook her pelt dry. _Did StarClan really choose the right cats?_

* * *

**This took longer than I expected because I got grounded But it's here none the less! Any ideas on who the prophesied cats are? Find out next chapter! Also I am still taking charater entries!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yep I'm finally posting again I got a better laptop now to! This chapter will shorted and be mostly MoonClan's point of view with a surprise!**

* * *

Wolfshadow stared at her reflection in the pool of water by her paws. She couldn't get Whitewish's death off her mind. It was unusual for a MoonClan cat to drown in such good weather but not impossible. "Wolfshadow!" The tabby turned around to face her odd-eyed clan mate. "What is it Hazeleye?" "Sundrownice is not feeling well so do you want to come hunting with me and Moonstripe in her place?" Wolfshadow nodded her head. She had to get her mind off the deaths that have happened in the last few moons. _Blazestar, Tigerstripe, Whitewish, Oliveleaf before she could choose an apprentice! _Wolfshadow cleared her thoughts. _Hunting! The clan needs food not a distracted deputy! _Wolfshadow sniffed the air for signs of forest prey. When she ended up with no luck she walked to the shore of the lake to fish. The water was rushing quickly so she had to be careful. Moonstripe was right behind her. It seemed she had the same idea. Wolfshadow watched the water carefully. As soon as she saw a fish she quickly scooped it out of the water and killed it with a swift bite. She set the fish aside and looked for another one. Moonstripe caught one as well but she wasn't distracted. She stared into the water waiting for another fish until she felt something behind her. Before she could react she was shoved into the cold rushing water below. Wolfshadow tried to swim up to the surface only to be pushed back down by waves. _Did Moonstripe push me!? _Wolfshadow could barely hold her breath any longer she caught a quick breath before getting pushed down again. _StarClan please don't let this be the end!_

* * *

In BloodClan everyone was loyal to their new leader except one cat. Sure the plan to kill the SoulClan deputy failed miserably. But their leader was on great terms with MoonClan. So why break that bond? Easy, power! That's what all BloodClan cats want. All except for Jake. He didn't like the new leader one bit. She murdered and forced kits to fight way too young. But that's just her way of training the kits at a young age. Jake liked the moons when BloodClan was in peace and helped the other clans. He was really a softy wait until I tell the clan! Some cats supported their leader enough to kill for her. Yes I said her. Not many people know her name but it was rumored that is was Stripe or Moon sometimes even Stone or plain Blood. Jake knew something the other cats in his clan didn't. And that was he was going to run away to warn SoulClan and MoonClan and never return. I should tell her so he wont ruin our plans. Goodbye Jake I hope you have a good death!

* * *

**A/N: And done! Told you it would be short. Who do you think the BloodClan leader is? And what will happen to Wolfshadow and Jake? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
